1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device manufacturing method and more particularly, to a simple method of making flip chip type LED lighting devices without wire bonding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting device is a requisite in our daily life. It lights up the space when dark. Following fast development of high technology, flip chip LEDs have been intensively used to substitute for conventional incandescent lamps.
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of a flip chip type LED lighting device made according to the prior art. According to this design, the flip chip type LED lighting device 1 comprises a submount 12, bond fingers 16, 18 provided at two sides of the submount 12, and a plurality of flip chip LEDs (light emitting diodes) 10 bonded on the submount 12 and electrically connected to the bond fingers 16, 18 by wire bonding. According to this design, a die bonding and a wire bonding procedures must be employed to have the legs of the LEDs 10 connected to the bond fingers 16, 18. This wire bonding procedure is complicated. During wire bonding, the LEDs 10 or submount 12 may be damaged accidentally.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a flip chip type LED lighting device manufacturing method, which eliminates the aforesaid problem.